Пасхалки
Отсылки найденные на протяжение всей игры относящиеся к другим хоррор-играм и пользователям YouTube. YouTube ChaoticMonki (Cryaotic/Cry) * Маску имеющую сходство с этим персонажем можно найти в одной из комнат в начальной области появления образца 6. LP Комната * Данная комната генерируется случайным образом и представляет собой помещение, в котором имеются окна, кресло, и пройдя дальше- на стене можно увидеть 4 фотографии с ЛетсПлеерами: JELlegendz ScaryPlayerNorway Band-aid Boy Forksnapper. Отсылки Образцы * Образец 2 - дань уважения монстрам Lub-Glub из мультфильма Время Приключений. * Образец 3 является отсылкой к Resident Evil. * Образец 4 отсылка ко многим японским хоррор-РПГ играм из-за ее внешнего вида и места появления. * Образец 5 своим внешним видом похож на манекенов/медсестер из Silent Hill. ''Также с ''Silent Hill связано место появления данного образца ,также как текстуры и музыка. * Образец 6 похож на персонажа Happy Mask Salesman из игры Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. ''Судя по его истории, можно провести аналогию и с персонажем криппипасты, созданной на основе этой игры - ''Ben Drowned (Бен Утопленник) * Образец 7 так же можеть быть данью уважения Гийгасу из EarthBound. * Образец 8 создавался под вдохновением от Зверя из мультфильма Over The Garden Wall ''и, возможно, 'Ремора''' из Fran Bow. * Образец 9 дизайном похож на персонажа RED из NES Godzilla Creepypasta. * Образец 10 (старый) может быть основан на Ониксе из франшизы Pokémon. * Образец 10 может быть основан на зомби из Half-Life. *Образец 12 - дань уважения классической хоррор-игре'' Clock Tower''. **На На Steam-карточке Образца 12 есть рисунок, который очень похож на одну из комнат в Clock Tower. *Появление Одержимого было вдохновлено серийным убийцей в короткометражке от Adult Swim ''"''Too Many Cooks". *Вдоховение для поведения Образца 13 было получено от Каэрнка из Amnesia: The Dark Descent. *Дизайн Монстра 3 может быть основан на Конраде из серии манг'' Berserk''. *Монстр 5 - отсылка к губчатой энцефалопатии крупного рогатого скота (широко известной как коровье бешенство). Хотя он также может быть основан на искусстве Man-Chicken . *Внешний вид Монстра 6 , его тема погони, экран смерти и имя отсылаются к Ребекке Блэк и ее печально известной песне "Friday". *Неизвестный Образец 1 - это White Face из хоррор-игры Imscared. *Неизвестный Образец 2 - отсылка к Five Nights at Freddy's. *Неизвестный Образец 3 «Spooper» - отсылка к интернет-мему «spoopy». *Неизвестный Образец 4 - дань уважения различным эскимосским легендам и сказкам. *Неизвестный Образец 5 - это дань P.T., играбельному трейлеру отмененной игры Silent Hills. Секретная запись CAT-DOS «'Mattress Man'» - это ссылка на карту ужасов в Garry's Mod «'Shadows Chapter 3'», созданную Akuma Kira, в которой появляется сущность. Упоминается, что «'Mattress Man'» на самом деле просто быстрый невидимый зомби с текстурой тела. Секретная запись CAT-DOS "Lines" - отсылка на Space Blaster, предыдущую хоррор-игру, созданную разработчиками, из которой SJSM черпал вдохновение. CAT-DOS - это ОС, используемая на компьютерных терминалах. Часть DOS означает Disk Operating System, в то время как CAT отсылает к животному, а именно к коту. События и комнаты * Анимации открытия двери при выходе из лифта - отсылка к Resident Evil. ** Это также относится к двери из Комнаты 1000. * GL лаборатории - отсылка к "SCP Containment Breach". Тем более в этих лабораториях нужно забрать ключ-карту "Класса Б" ("Class B"). * В одной из случайных записок автор считает, что если подобрать много записок, это призовет "Высокого человека". Это либо отсылка к Слендермену, либо к Trilby's Notes. * Иногда игрок может попасть в комнату, со стулом и столом с вентилятором и телефоном. Несколько мгновения спустя неизвестный будет говорить "Привет" с разными интонациями, и, иногда, он может сказать игроку не смотреть прямо на вентилятор. Это отсылка к серии игр Five Nights at Freddy's. * Головы раптора могут быть найдены на протяжении нескольких комнат, включая GL лаборатории. * Можно найти жуткий рисунок Кубэй, персонажа'' Puella Magi Madoka Magica'', расположенный в одной из классных комнат в Комнате 165. * В комнате 210 можно обнаружить Хана Соло из Star Wars, замороженного в карбоните. * В одной из записок "Романтика" упоминается след из крошек, это отсылка к сказке "Гензель и Гретель". * В 810 комнате игрок попадает в огромный особняк, который является отсылкой на лечебницу Маунт-Мессив из Outlast. * Если в 900+ комнате в CAT-DOS нажать на modify_house_layout , то при просмотре 9 образца откроется ещё 5 вкладок. * Атака финального босса огненным шаром может быть отсылкой к Залпу Мертвеца, атаке главного злодея серии Legend of Zelda, Ганондорфа. * В комнате 614, внутри вентиляции за решеткой можно найти странно выглядящего монстра. Если бежать к нему, он начнет убегать. * Иногда можно найти комнату со стенами из мяса и с пульсирующим сердцем. Это еще одна отсылка к Imscared. Альтернативные экраны меню При запуске игры есть вероятность, что вместо названия игры будет отображаться один из следующих вариантов: *Spooky's Sandcastle of LAND SHARKS *Spooker's Homecooked BBQ (Так же появляется после смерти от Образца 11) *Искаженное фото зубов Комната с мозгом Если вы найдете комнату с мозговой рамкой после Комнаты 900, то, приблизившись к мозгу, вы обнаружите секретный код-пароль для последней аркадной машины в комнате мини-игр. В Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion HD Renovation, если игрок ударит по банке с мозгом топором, он треснет и при втором ударе протечет. Через некоторое время мозг выйдет из банки и бросится на игрока, мгновенно убив его. Мозг будет замедлять игрока, делая невозможным его обогнать. Способ убийства игрока мозгом неизвестен. Тем не менее, в Steam обновления игры часто в шутку ссылаются на комнату с мозгом: «"Brain had a think about it and now zaps you proper like.». Это может означать, что мозг поражает электрическим током своих жертв или отключает их центральную нервную систему. Мелочи и факты *Мозг - один из немногих врагов, который может убить игрока за один удар, так же как и Образец 9 , Образец 7 , Образец 12 , Монстр 6 и Неизвестный Образец 1 . *Мозг действует очень похоже на Монстра 6 в DLC, так как оба врага - пасхалки, и оба будут атаковать, если игрок выполнит определенное действие, и убьют игрока одним ударом. **Возможно, это отсыка на Мозг Ктулху из Террарии.